An empty seat
by peaceful village
Summary: Quinn was sure everyone forgot her birthday...or did they?


**I own nothing…**

They forgot her birthday. Every last one of them. She at least expected Rachel to; she always remembers things like that. Or the _Happy Birthday_ text she was looking forward to from her long distance boyfriend, but nothing. Santana and Brittney were talking in whispered voices next to her while Rachel discussed solos with Puck who wasn't really listening.

Now that was a surprise. Quinn had thought Rachel and Finn had gotten back together but when Rachel came back from summer break holding Puck's, or Noah's, hand that was obviously untrue. She asked Rachel about it and she told Quinn that she and Finn had tried to be a couple again, but it only lasted a few weeks towards the beginning of the summer. They were fighting too much, and they were both tired of having to work this hard for something that wasn't going to work out. Puck had been teaching Rachel how to play the guitar and some old feelings came back that they never got to explore before. Rachel and Puck seemed happy, and Finn didn't seem all that upset. He knew it wasn't working out, but he missed having a girlfriend. He even grinned at Quinn and sat down next to her on the first day back until Santana butted in,

"Seats taken." She said to Finn.

"By who?" Finn asked.

"Trouty Mouth always sat next to her; out of respect for him we keep that seat empty." Santana informed him. "Oh, and don't go after my girl again, or I will go Lima Heights on your ass." Santana smiled mockingly at him and Finn sat on the other end of the room.

Some boyfriend he was, Quinn thought looking at the empty seat next to her, long distance relationships were hard enough the least Sam could do was wish her a happy birthday. Happy eighteenth birthday to her.

"Okay class, settle down." Mr. Schue said and the class quieted down. From the distance Quinn heard someone singing. No, it couldn't be, she was just hearing things.

_You know you love me you know you care _

_Just shout whenever and I'll be there _

_You are my love, you are my heart_

_And we will never, ever, ever be apart._

Sam appeared in the doorway playing his guitar and Quinn gasped and put her hand over her mouth. The whole class was looking at her.

"Happy Birthday Q," Santana said and it all clicked into place. They had gotten her Sam for her birthday! No one forgot! Sam put down his guitar and Quinn ran over to him wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"I thought you forgot!" Quinn said pulling back to see his face but still holding on to him.

"I thought it was better to tell you in person. Happy Birthday, hon," Sam said and Quinn pulled him in tight again.

"Hugs?" Santana said, "You haven't seen each other in four months and all we get is a freaking hug?" Sam put Quinn down and she glared at her friend. It had been a long time. It was easier for her to go to him, then he come to her. Quinn's family had money, his didn't. Christmas in Tennessee was a lot of fun. Sam and his family were living with his grandparents so the house was very packed. They didn't notice though, it had been months and they were finally together again. The day he told he was leaving was the worst, and best, day of her life.

_"I'm leaving," Sam said to Quinn at the Lima Bean. She had been surprised that he asked to see her. Sure she had been helping out his family, but there was a distance between them. Quinn had hurt him pretty bad, and that was hard to forget. Besides last she heard Sam had been dating Mercedes. When she found out Santana swore her face actually turned green. _

_"Okay," Quinn said confused not knowing what else to say. He asked her out for coffee just to leave the minute they got there?_

_"No," Sam said with a laugh understanding her train of thought, "I am moving back to Tennessee. We can't live in a motel anymore Quinn, so we are moving in with my grandparents, and there is a good chance my Dad could get his old job back." _

_"Oh," Quinn whispered looking at her coffee cup._

_"I am going to tell everyone on Monday, but I wanted you to know first," Sam said._

_"Not Mercedes," Quinn couldn't help but say and then felt like banging her head on the table. Great now he knew she was jealous._

_"No one is more important to me here then you Quinn," Sam said ignoring her comment, "Hell you are my best friend. I'll miss you the most." _

_"I am so sorry I hurt you," Quinn said finally able to get the words out. She had never apologized before. _

_"I forgive you," Sam said she looked at him in disbelief. She wouldn't have forgiven him that easily, "I do. You were there for me when I needed you, even if we weren't together. You were my girlfriend when I wanted one, and a friend when I needed one. Of course I will miss you the most." _

_"I will miss you too," Quinn said taking his hand before she knew she was doing it. "I don't want you to go. Who am I going to duet with?"_

_"Rachel," Sam said with a grin, "The song you did together was awesome. You finally showed the world you were a bit vulnerable. Besides I like the name Lucy when you told me it was your real name, it's pretty."_

_"Thank you for not telling everyone about that," Quinn said. She had told him about Lucy one day not long after they had gotten together. She was helping him with his homework, and Sam was feeling really dumb because of his dyslexia. For once Quinn shared something about herself to make him feel better. _

_"I promised I wouldn't," Sam said with a shrug._

_"I would have," Quinn said._

_"Probably," Sam said and Quinn lightly smacked him on the arm. He looked at his watch. "I gotta go pack up boxes." _

_"Do you need me to babysit tonight?" Quinn asked trying to keep the hopefulness out of her voice. That meant she got a hug and a walk to her car from Sam. She got it every time she watched his siblings._

_"No, I got to quit my job since we are leaving," Sam said smiling; he hated that job, "Isn't that great? I don't have to put you out anymore." _

_"You weren't putting me out." Quinn assured him, "I loved playing with them." _

_"Thanks for the coffee Quinn," Sam said getting up._

_"Thanks for letting me get it for you." Quinn said smiling and then when he was about to leave called out, "Sam!" He turned around._

_"Remember the verse in the first song we sung together?" Quinn said taking his hands. Sam knew what she was talking about as soon as the words left her lips._

_"I'll wait for you," Sam whispered looking into her eyes._

_"I will," Quinn vowed, "I'll wait for you." Sam smiled sadly and the two kissed in front of the Lima Bean and they saw more than fireworks. It was a nuclear explosion._

"How?" Quinn said changing the subject; she would kiss him plenty later.

"We all pitched in to get Sam a bus ticket for the week," Rachel told her, "His spring break is a week before ours so we thought it would the perfect surprise for you. He is staying with Noah. Like we would really ever forget your birthday." Quinn's eyes watered.

"Thank you so much," She said to the club, "This is the best birthday gift ever." Quinn smiled through her tears and hugged Sam again.

"I missed you so much," Sam said into her ear.

"I missed you too," Quinn said and then took his hand, "There is an open seat for you."

**What did ya think? I know there is a million fics like it, but it refused to leave my head till I wrote it, and I need to study!**

**I also noticed there wasn't that many updates so I thought I should submit one. **

**I am getting stuck on SPF should I continue or not? Have any ideas let me know! **

**Thanks for reading**


End file.
